Nichirin ni Chikau ~Ai to Gi no Taiyou!~
Nichirin ni Chikau ~Ai to Gi no Taiyou!~ (日輪に誓う ～愛と義の太陽！～), roughly translated as "Pledge to the Sun ~The Sun of Love and Honor!~", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which can be found on the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/event/2012/sengoku/merchandise/#005231 Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki event exclusive CD] and Gekika Ougi. It's a solo song performed by Masaya Takatsuka for one of his characters in the series, Kanetsugu Naoe. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yuu Sasaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :熱く熱くひとつじに :清く清くまっすぐに :生きて示せ生き様を :其れが決めた我が道 :明ける空に　昇る日輪 :仲間と誓う　東（ひむがし）の太陽に :愛と義の志　貫く！ :聞けつわものよ 信念は最強の力なり :武士として人として　清廉に生き抜かん :願う　唯いつの日か 日ノ本の国天下泰平 :明日に栄えあれ！！ :守れ守れ正しきを :目指せ目指せ義の道を :強き意志が集うなら :きっと此の乱世収まる :照らしたもう　遙か日輪 :此の空の下　我が友と歩き出す :愛と義の旗印掲げて！ :聞け　もののふよ　愛こそが武士道の道導 :人が皆人として 正道を往くならば :叶う　嗚呼　いつの日か 戦なき世の五穀豊穣 :我らに勝利あれ！！ :燃ゆる情熱の絆 :何物にも換え難き宝 :我等つわものよ　信念は最強の力なり :武士として人として　清廉に生き抜かん :願う　唯いつの日か 日ノ本の国天下泰平 :未来に光あれ！！ |-|Romaji= :atsuku atsuku hitotsuji ni　 :kiyoku kiyoku massugu ni :ikite shimise ikizama wo :sore ga kimeta wa ga michi :akeru sora ni noboru nichirin :nakama to chikau himugashi no taiyou ni :ai to gi no kokorozashi tsuranuku！ :kiketsuwamono yo shinnen wa saikyou no chikara nari :bushi toshite hito toshite seiren ni ikinukan :negau tada itsu no hi ka hinomoto no kuni tenka taihei :ashita ni sagae are！！ :mamore mamore tadashiki wo :mezase mezase gi no michi wo :tsyoki ishi ga tsudounara :kitto kono ransei osamaru :terashita mou haruka nichirin :kono sora no shita wa ga tomo to arukidasu :ai to gi no hatajirushi kakagete！ :kike mononofu yo ai koso ga bushidou no michishirube :hito ga minahito toshite seidou wo ikunaraba :kanau aa itsu no hi ka ikusanaki yo no gokoku-houjou :warera ni shouri are！！ :moyuru jounetsu no kizuna :nanimono ni mo kae kataki takara :ware totsuwamono yo shinnen wa saikyou no chikara nari :bushi toshite hito toshite seiren ni ikinukan :negau tada itsu no hi ka hinomoto no kuni tenka taihei :mirai ni hikari are！！ |-|English Translation= :Passionate from start to finish :and proceeding with the purest of hearts :I live to prove my way of life :That is the path I have chosen :Love and honor :will pierce through the eastern sun :and see the dawning sun I swore with my comrades! :To all who listen, know that faith is the greatest power :No warrior or man alive could live a just life without it :I pray someday for unified peace to grace the land of the rising sun :Glory be to tomorrow!! :Protect with righteousness :and focus on the path of honor :If our strong wills unite, :this age of chaos shall fall :Raise the banners of love and honor, :underneath the sky I walk with my friends, :for the distant sun which gave us light! :Listen, samurai: love is the surest proof of your path :We must live on the right path as people, for everyone :Grant to us, ah, a land without war and bountiful harvests someday :Let victory reign!! :The burning ties of passion :are an irreplaceable treasure :To one and all, know that our conviction is our greatest power :As samurai and as people, we must live justly :I pray that someday peace will reach to all regions of our land :May light shine on the future!! Category: Songs